


Cuddles and Backrubs

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Winning Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back rubs, Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, domestic AU, nurse!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do domestic Destiel? Nurse!cas coming home from his night shift and snuggling in bed with dean maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Backrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is around 2k.

After a hard day of work, Dean had collapsed on couch, beat and worn out. He was pretty sure he had pulled something while at work, or at least worked to hard to make something ache, not that he was about to admit that. All he wanted was to take a shower and be clean and for Cas to come home from work so they could be together.

The sun had already gone down, and the moon and stars had risen up, and Dean was tired.

His phone started buzzing and he pulled it out, grinning when he saw the text from Cas.

_Be home in 10. Can’t wait to see you._

Dean smiled and texted back his reply.

_See you then._

Dean wondered if he would be able to hold off ten minutes to wait to take a shower with Cas.

After a minute, Dean decided he couldn’t wait. He got up from the couch, groaning softly, and went upstairs, stripping from his clothing and tossing them in the hamper of dirty clothes, before walking into the bathroom, and turning on the hot water.

He sighed softly, the warmness helping whatever muscle he overworked today, and he hoped that the pulled muscle was really nothing and that it would be gone before Cas got home.

_

When he finished his shower, toweling off and walking back into the master bedroom, grabbing a pair of thin sweatpants, and putting them on.

He heard the door open and footsteps from downstairs.

"Dean?" Cas’ voice called.

"In the bedroom Cas. I’m coming." Dean called, wincing from the ache of the muscle and the fact that he knew if Cas found out he was going to get chewed out. Dean walked out of the room and went down the steps, seeing Cas and grinning.

"Hey there, Cas." Dean murmured softly, pulling Cas close and kissing his boyfriend. "Long day at work for you?"

"Like you wouldn’t believe." Cas murmured, kissing back.

"Mmm….same for me. How about we get something warm in our stomachs?" Dean grinned.

Cas smiled, and followed Dean into the kitchen, knowing that whatever he made was going to be good.

Dean started pulling out ingredients and quickly whipped up some soup for the two of them.

"Here…." Dean said, giving Cas his soup, and placing his own down. "Cas…strip from your scrubs….lemme grab you some nighttime clothes or something…." Dean said, going up behind Cas, and wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist while Cas drank the soup.

"I’m eating!" Cas protested with a grin. "Dean!"

"So? Nothing like dinner and a show." Dean shrugged, wishing he didn’t do that. He was glad that Cas missed the expression. "But really, come on, lets get you some night time clothes on."

"Once I’m done with the soup. Which you should be eating too." Cas scolded lightly. "I’m not the only one who needs to keep his strength up.

"Yeah, yeah…." Dean sighed, kissing Cas’ neck, before moving back to his soup and drinking it down.

_

When the two finished, Cas washed out the bowls and put them in the dishwasher, and was about to head upstairs, when Dean stopped him.

"Dean?" Cas asked, looking at Dean confused.

Dean grinned and turned the radio, flipping to the station that he and Cas loved, grabbing Cas and twirling him around slowly.

"Dean…" Cas murmured softly. "What happened to getting out of my scrubs?"

"That can wait." Dean replied, spinning Cas around the kitchen room.

Cas leaned his head again Dean’s shoulder, letting the other ma spin him around the table, as they swayed to the beat of the song.

"Dean, you are a complete dork." Cas laughed softly.

"Ehh, I’m your dork." Dean responded. "You know that you love it."

"You’re right. I do." Cas said, leaning up and kissing Dean.

When the song ended, the two parted, and Cas turned off the radio.

"OK, come on. Let’s get upstairs." Cas said.

_

The two walked up and went into the bedroom.

"Did you already take a shower?" Cas asked.

"I did." Dean admitted, and Cas made a face. "Sorry. I had to get freshened up, or it was going to drive me crazy."

"It’s alright. Maybe next time." He gave a small grin and a wink before he stepped inside the bathroom. "Did you save me hot water?" Cas called.

"Yes!" Dean scoffed, pretending to be insulted.

He heard Cas give a laugh and Dean rolled his eyes, before he carefully got on the bed, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.

_

When Cas finally came out, he was warm and happy, and he settled down by Dean.

"Mmmm….you smell good. Better than you did before."

"Well I was working in a hospital all day Dean." Cas said, cuddling up against Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, and pulled him against his body.

"Sam and Madison stopped by and said hi." Cas said. "Said that they were thinking of stopping by in the future."

"Cool. Would be night to see Sammy and Madi again." Dean said. He groaned, and stretched out, only groaning again, and Cas looked over at Dean.

"Did you pull something while working?" Cas asked.

"No…" Dean denied softly.

"Dean…"

"Maybe….I don’t know. I’m the leader of the construction team, Cas! I need to show people what to do!" Dean said.

"By lifting things that are too heavy for you?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged, and winced.

"OK, that’s it. On your stomach."

"Cas…"

"I’m looking. On your stomach." Cas ordered.

If whatever was aching Dean’s back wasn’t, Dean probably would have been turned on at Cas taking charge.

He rolled over and Cas’ hands started going to work, feeling and pressing softly.

"Right there." Dean groaned, as Cas pressed softly against the tender spot.

"It’s not a pulled muscle." Cas said, feeling it. Dean groaned, and watched as Cas moved and grabbed some massaging oil. "You have a ton of kinks in your back though. I’m gonna massage them out.

Dean tried to protest and Cas gave Dean a look, making Dean quiet down.

Cas lathered his hands in the oil and started working on massaging Dean’s back, working the kinks out, and Dean groaned, this time in appreciation.

"Is it helping?" Cas asked softly, focusing on the largest kink, and he listened to Dean groan deeply.

"Oh yeah. God, Cas. You have magic hands." Dean groaned again.

Cas smiled softly, rolling his eyes and focusing on Dean’s back, working each kink out slowly and steadily, listening to each and every noise Dean made, making sure they weren’t ones of pain.

"I’m glad you are enjoying this." Cas said. "This is a nice change in pace instead of running all over the hospital. Besides….you’re much more attractive than the patients we get.

"Mmm, glad to be of service." Dean murmured, eyes shut, head resting on his arms.

Cas laughed softly, and got the last few kinks out, massaging Dean’s shoulders and back once more, before he finally finished.

"Better?" Cas asked, getting up and walking into the bathroom to wash his hands and dry them off.

"Much." Dean nodded, watching Cas walk back in the room. "Like I said, you have magic hands. God, that felt good."

"Good. That was the point of the massage." Cas said.

"I think I should give you one now." Dean grinned, watching Cas walk over and pulling him on the bed, kissing him softly.

"I’m not the one that was in need of a massage though."

"So? I bet that it’ll feel really good." Dean said, rolling the two over and kissing Cas again, straddling him.

"Not tonight. You can give me one another night. Right now? I just was to curl up and spend time with you. Maybe watch a movie. Maybe kiss. Cuddle is a definite thing that will happen."

"Fine." Dean sighed, giving in and giving Cas another kiss.

He got off Cas and pulled Cas close to his body again, while Cas curled up and snuggled against Dean’s chest.

Dean started flipping through the channels, looking to see if there were any good movies on.

He flipped to a Western, and grinned at Cas, who only gave Dean a look, and Dean signed, flipping through again.

Finally the two landed on a movie they both liked and Dean put the remote on his small side table, kissing the top of Cas head.

The watched the movie silently, snuggling close, Dean keeping his arms wrapped around Cas’ body.

"Dean, I love you." Cas said softly.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied.

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean deeply, a kiss that Dean returned.

The two watched the movie in silence for a little while, before an idea grew in Dean’s head, and he grinned, pulling Cas and trying to get him on his lap.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked, bewildered.

"What does it look like, you dork? I’m gettin’ you on my lap."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Cause I can. Plus, I get to wrap my arms around you and not on the side of you."

"Dean, I am too heavy for this, we are both fully grown men." Cas argued.

"So?"

"So? So, I am too heavy."

"Don’t care." Dean said simply, pulling Cas up on his lap, and settling back, arms wrapped around Cas’ waist.

Cas rolled his eyes, and sighed, but settled on Dean’s lap.

"By the way…I do not think that I am the dork. I believe that you are." Cas said.

"Keep tellin’ yourself that, angel." Dean said.

” _You_  keep telling yourself that you are not the dork.” Cas replied.

Dean chuckled, and kissed the back of Cas’ neck, cuddling close and inhaling his partner’s scent.

"Are you even going to watch this movie?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends." Dean shrugged.

"On what?"

"Whether or not I want to cuddle and kiss you all over or not."

"And the choice is?"

"Turn off the movie." Dean said.

Cas got the remote and turned off the movie, before he slipped off Dean’s lap and leaned close, kissing him.

Dean’s hands curled around the nape of Cas’ neck, and he kissed back, taking control of the kiss, while Cas arms curled around Dean’s body.

The two lied there, kissing each other until they parted for air.

"I really do love you Cas." Dean murmured.

"I love you too, Dean. I really do."

Dean smiled, and pulled Cas close, letting Cas’ head rest on his chest.

Cas hummed softly, hand resting against Dean’s stomach, eyes shutting, as he listened to the steady thump of Dean’s heartbeat.

"Cas, you really are amazing." Dean said, staring up at the ceiling. "I don’t think I could be any luckier to have a guy like you."

"I feel exactly the same way about you Dean." Cas replied. He shifted around and looked up at Dean. "You’re the most amazing and interesting person I have ever met."

Dean scoffed. “I’m  _sure_ that there are other more interesting people out there.”

"They don’t compare to you though." Cas smiled.

Dean gave a smile in return, and kissed Cas, before Cas turned and lied back down on Dean’s chest, continuing to listen to Dean’s heartbeat.

"Well, no one compares to you either, Cas." Dean said softly. "I’ve never met anyone that does."

Cas started humming softly again, and Dean could tell that he was falling asleep.

"Hey, don’t fall asleep on me."

Cas grumbled a response, and Dean rolled his eyes, before moving Cas off, and tucking him under the sheets.

"Night, Cas." Dean murmured softly, kissing the top of Cas’ head.

Dean got under the covers himself and curled up by Cas, wrapping his arms around the other man, keeping him close.

He shut his eyes and fell asleep by his lover, knowing tomorrow would be a new day with Cas.


End file.
